Cannibal Firebender, Brother of Zuko
by authornada
Summary: Naruto gets reincarnated as Zuko's brother, but he is not the Naruto we know and.. possibly would hate. Will his cannibalistic tendecies continue, even after he is bestowed with both a family and a fire bending ability, is this the family he used to want? [Rated T to be safe, PM me if I should change it] [Humor - Mystery] [Post Naruto]


_Cannibal Firebender, Brother of Zuko_

Volume 1. Epilogue:

A loud growl erupted in the dark, the blonde man in the cell felt the constant nudging feeling of yearning for anything- something to fill his stomach. To erase the famished, hungry feeling. He wanted to sink his teeth into a thigh, have a decent bite out of the red, raw, tender, succulent and flavorful flesh. He could almost feel it glide down his throat, his stomach gnawing at it. He scraped at the stone prison floors; his fang marks apparent with a slight puddle of drool. He had licked his plate clean, and was now waiting in his cellar for anyone to enter, he wants to break away from the chains and pounce on another. Grab hold of a beautiful ass, slice a chunk of it's chewy, juicy, pink meat; off the bone. He wants his teeth to collide against the raw meat several times till he can swallow it with dreamy satisfaction.

Naruto pressed his lips against the wall, his teeth grating against the hard solid stone. The feeling of his calloused coarse hands weakly clawing at his thin thighs, he'd sometimes chew on his fingers but it'd bring no satisfaction at all to him. Suddenly, he lifted his head up; he felt footsteps rumbling, no more would he eat them disgustingly badly done mashed potatoes with beans and rice. The guard entered, to find the blonde man asleep.

"Scary cannibal my ass," he muttered jokingly as he laid the food tray in front of the door. Feeling a little risky today; he entered the cell, locking the door behind him and quietly walked to the man asleep on the floor, he snatched the food and placed it on top of his lap. The blonde looked weak, skinny, and vulnerable. The guard glanced at Naruto, and immediately regretted it; plump lips and dark cerulean eyes, half open, the man couldn't comprehend the feeling he had in his groin. He ignored the voice in the back of his head, telling him this man was awake all along. His fingers trailed the beautiful soft cheeks, wondering why they hadn't thinned out, he traced the lovely little whisker marks.

The guard mashed his lips against the cannibal, a scream is heard. The savage feasted on the corpse; its tongue went down his stomach. Finally, he had to miss the feeling of the flesh, although it was only a week or so since he had last eaten. He giggled quietly, the warning he had received still fresh in his memory. Maybe today, they would be serious and do it? The dusty cellar now painted with virgin blood would lead him soon to the execution platform, the soft haired blonde lady hadn't aged in another ten years. He smiled as he looked on at her serene face, the taste of metallic blood painted his tongue.

An ax was brought down, how classic.

His head rolled down on the earthy grass. He closed his eyes as he felt the tearing of his flesh.

Only to have them open once again, at the sound of an ugly whiny crying. He wanted to slice open whoever had the need to annoy him, a murderous look on his face, he turned his chubby face to look at- a crying baby. But the thing that astonished him was the fact he was the same height as the newborn, his eyes perceived the child amazed. When he tried to speak, it came out as gibberish.

A soft chuckle is heard from someone above him, and he looked up to see - was seemed to be - his mother, giggling at his antics. His nostrils caught the scent of a wonderful- but rich scent. It drawled heavily on him, the overpowering but odd scent left him wanting more. And that's when he found it, the unmistakeable scent that he had lived on and loved for many years, and to come. Blood, oh yes. But it wasn't just any blood, not just a gush, a scratch, no; it was the scent of a woman bleeding.*

"How cute," she mumbled as Naruto played on with her hair, totally ignoring his raven-haired brother. She smiled at both twins, "you should pay more attention to your older Brother, Ping." she called out, a bit curious about how her son had not cried since coming out of her womb. She handed both twins to the nurse, before resting.

In the later weeks, Zuko and Ping met their father, and it wasn't a pleasant experience at all.


End file.
